Backlight modules are commonly utilized in various flat screen displays. A backlight module usually includes a light source, a back plate and a light guiding plate. As the structure of the display becomes ever thinner, the light source generates heat that tends to cause bending of the back plate.
The most common solution presently is adding a heat sink to help conduct and dissipate the heat. However, such design does not dissipate heat efficiently enough to prevent the back plate from bending cause by the heat.